Everything Changes
by RoganNchrisLorelai
Summary: After being elected editor of the Yale Daily News, Rory went to her father, Christopher Hayden, instead of Logan. Furthering her relationship with her father brings on a whole new direction for her life. Will she remain the same, or will her dreams change
1. Chapter 1

Background Info: This story takes place during 'You've Been Gilmored

**Background Info: This story takes place during 'You've Been Gilmored.' Everything in the story is the same as in the real show, except for the fact that the Haydens are a lot richer than the Huntzbergers. Also, please excuse my estimates on the total monetary value of the families, but there aren't any values in the show. Although the show alludes to ballpark figures, so I just made up numbers from there. The pairings in this story are Rogan and BalconyBuddies (Rory/Logan, and Lorelai/Christopher). I know most of you will be upset about that, but I personally despise Literati and JavaJunkies. I think both Rory and Lorelai deserve more than the small town life. With that in mind, the characters might be a little OOC. I apologize in advance if you don't like this story, but just try it anyway. Spoilerish! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the Characters.**

Chapter 1:You've Been Gilmored

Rory Gilmore was appalled. One minute she was elated about her new status as editor of the Yale Daily News, and the next minute she was sitting in the hallway of Paris' crappy apartment guarding the multitudes of stuff that Paris had so kindly thrown out into the hallway. She had been sitting in the hallway for a couple minutes, when she decided to do something about.

She took out her phone and scrolled down her contact list, pausing momentarily on "Logan" before quickly scrolling on. As she reached the bottom of the list, she decided to send Steph a message. Steph had become her close friend lately, and was close to becoming one of her best friends. Rolling her lip with her teeth contemplatively, she pressed buttons on her new sidekick that she received from her father, and started to text.

_Hey Steph! I need to talk to you, text back ASAP._

Rory sat on top of her vanity stool and waited for Steph to reply. She wasn't disappointed, as Steph only took about two minutes to text back her response. Rory chuckled inwardly at the speed of the response, but then again she knew that usually Steph's hot pink sidekick was glued to her person. It was her lifeline, and rarely did you find Steph not in the vicinity of her cell.

_What's up Girlie? Sorry it took so long to reply, I'm at the nail salon, and my nails are just drying. So why did you text? Want to go shopping? I can probably steal Colin's black card for a while._

Rory laughed out loud at that last comment. Leave it to Steph to think about shopping 24/7. Actually the only time she wasn't thinking about shopping, she was thinking about Colin. Rory, along with everyone else who knew Steph and Colin, knew that they loved each other, but were just too stupid to admit their feelings to each other.

_Stephie, can you please just stop thinking about shopping for one second? And besides, Colin knows that you take his card, but he just doesn't say anything about it due to the fact that he is in love with you. And I need your input on something. One word: Paris._

_Uh oh, what did she do this time? Spill, I need to know before Rosie finds out before me. She already has a one up on me; I mean how did she know that Robert was shut down by five girls in a row? So anyway back to the point, what is going on?_

Leave it to Steph and Rose to be the gossip queens of the century. They have always been best friends, and always compete to have the best stories.

_Well you know how Paris was voted out of the editor's job at the paper?_

_Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?_

_Be patient, I'm just getting there. So as I was saying, after Paris was dethroned, I was put up for the job. I didn't ask for the job, I was nominated, and what was I supposed to do? Turn down the job? Anyway when Paris found out, she threw a fit as only she could throw, and dumped all of my stuff in the freaking hallway!_

_No she didn't!_

_Uh huh!_

_That's so bitchy of her!_

_My books look sad, can books look sad?_

_RG you are truly one of a kind._

_But you are right, that was really bitchy of her! I knew she was a wacko but come on, this is crossing the line. _

_I totally agree, but carry on; I want to know the rest of the story!_

_Don't get your panties in a wad, I'll finish my story. So anyway now I have no place to live. There are no singles left. I just talked to campus housing, and there are no singles left in Branford, or anywhere else on campus. And the decent off campus apartments are long gone. And the ones left make Paris and Doyle's place look like Versailles._

_Well that is saying something because I have been in her apartment, and it makes me want to throw up, and then go shopping at Bergdorf's!_

_I know so can you help me find somewhere to live?_

_Of course, after all, you have helped me on more than one occasion. Like that one time when I got so drunk that I took off my skirt and put it on my head, and then proceeded to run towards the administration office._

_LOL. That was hilarious._

_For you maybe, but- Hey! Why didn't you call Logan? He could've helped you._

_  
I was thinking about it, but we just got back together, and I don't want to dump any of my problems on him just yet._

That was mostly true, but also she knew that he would probably ask her to move in with him, and she wasn't ready for that. Besides, if they were going to move in together, she didn't want it to be based solely on the fact that there was a housing shortage. Stephanie didn't need to know about her insecurities just yet. Hell, she just came to terms with them a couple of days ago.

_What do you mean dump problems on him? He is so far in love with you it is kind of sad. You should have seen him during your guys' time apart. He was walking around like a puppy with its tail between its legs. He is seriously whipped!_

Stephanie was sitting in a plush chair at her favorite ritzy salon, while two people were giving her a pedicure. She knew that something else was going on, and it probably had something to do with the fact that Rory is slightly jaded. Even though they are good friends, Rory hasn't told her about what happened to make her so guarded, and that slightly stings.

_Yeah, well. Do you have any other ideas, or should I call Red?_

Rory smirked knowing that would get her to be more efficient in finding a solution to her current predicament. And sure enough, she wasn't disappointed.

_No way! There is no fcking way you are going to go to Rosie! I'll help, I swear on my new Prada purse!_

_Oh my, that is serious. LOL. Anyway, who else could I call?_

Steph was about to tell her to talk to Logan again, but thought better of it. It wouldn't do any good, and besides, it would just make Rory go to Rosemary, and that was the last thing she wanted. Suddenly it dawned on her; she should talk to her father! Steph had no idea who her father is, but he has to be pretty financially well off if he paid the tuition for Yale in advance. He should be able to afford an apartment. Also, Rory's mother is from society, so chances are Rory's father is in society, too.

Little did Stephanie know that her father is richer than the whole gang put together.

Steph relayed her idea to Rory, knowing that this was probably the best idea.

_How about you talk to your father, he is wealthy enough to pay your tuition, and he can probably pay for an apartment._

Rory was surprised, to say the least. It was a good idea, but it hadn't even crossed her mind. Stephanie had no idea just how wealthy he is. Although Rory has no idea how much money he has, but she knows it is more than several billion.

_Stephie, I underestimate you sometimes, that is a great idea! Thanks so much! I got to go. Bye bye!_

_Talk to ya later 99! I have to get my eyebrows waxed. Chaio!_

**--Rogan--**

Rory called her dad, hoping that asking for an apartment wouldn't be too much. She dialed his number, and anxiously waited for him to pick up.

"_Hayden"_

"Hey daddy!"

"_What's up kiddo? We still on for lunch tomorrow?"_

"Totally, but that's not why I called. I was hoping you could do me a big favor."

"_But of course, you are my favorite eldest daughter. And besides, I'm loaded!"_

"Dad, I have to be straight with you about something."

"_Oops."_

Rory rolled her eyes, she needed to say something important, and her dad wasn't taking her seriously.

"No. It's just today was a weird day. It started really great with me getting voted editor in chief of my school paper.

"_What? You did? Oh boy, Rory, that's amazing!" Christopher said the elation and surprise evident in his voice. _Rory could tell he was confused as to how this had to do with her favor, so she decided to put him out of his misery.

"Thank you, it is. It's just Paris, my roommate Paris, she was the editor, um, but when she found out I was the new editor, she threw me out." Rory explained, all in one breath, rambling in true Gilmore Girl fashion.

"_What? You want me to talk to her?" Christopher was clearly miffed at the idea that someone was so mean and obnoxious to his precious daughter. He wasn't there for most of her life so far, so he wanted to make sure that she was fully taken care of._

"No," Rory said exasperated, "It is fine, it's just now I have nowhere to go."

"_So, you want me to what exactly?"_

"Um … I was just wondering if … umm … sorry, this is just kind of hard for me," Rory conceded, clearly uncomfortable and embarrassed about asking for money from her father.

"_Sweetie, it's okay, you can ask me anything. What would you like?"_

"Canyoupleasepayforanapartmentforme?"

"_What?"_

Rory took a deep breath and tried again.

"I said, could you please pay for an apartment for me?"

_Christopher was ecstatic, he told himself he was going to find the best apartment he could for his little girl. "Rory, I would be so happy if I could pay for it! I'll pay for anything you want! A townhouse, or a condo, or, ooh! How about a mansion?!"_

Rory laughed while saying, "Dad slow down, an apartment is fine, and I'm so glad you are going to do this for me."

"_I'm sorry Rory," Chris said ruefully, "I guess I got a little carried away. Just sit tight and I'll call you back in a couple of minutes. Oh, and expect some movers to come for your stuff in about ten minutes. I love you!"_

"I love you to daddy, so much."

Rory hung up her phone, smiling to herself. She quickly flipped open her phone to tell Steph.

_Hey Stephie, you don't have to text back, but my daddy is buying me an apartment. Thanks so much for the suggestion. Luv ya, bye!_

Rory was about to call Logan to tell him the news, but her phone gave out three angry beeps and died. She sighed in defeat and waited for the movers. Five minutes later, loud thumping was coming from the stairwell, and Rory hurriedly hid under her desk. Suddenly the noises stopped and a deep, masculine voice rang out "Rory Hayden?" She looked over the desk and several large men were standing in front of her.


	2. 70 Inch Flat Screen, Blue Moon

"Rory Hayden?"

Rory slowly stood up, her hand covering her erotically beating heart. Rory had almost peed herself when she heard the noise. Having lived in the apartment for awhile, she had developed 'ghetto ear' as Paris liked to put it. However, that noise was undistinguishable to her.

_It sounded like the entire Macy's Day Parade was marching right up the stairs. In this part of New Haven, the noise could be anything. Like the so called du-op group, or a bunch of murderers with samurai swords. Whoa. I should really lay off of the kung fu movies._

After straightening her totally cute brown plaid skirt, Rory tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave the men an once-over.

All three of the men looked like professional body builders, with muscles rivaling those of Olympians. They could easily have stepped out of _Macho Man_**.**

They guy in front had chocolate brown hair, and dull green eyes. He had a buzz cut that accentuated his strong jaw and Roman nose. The man on his right had the same hair, but his eyes were a sparkling turquoise. The last one was a friggin' Adonis! His floppy strawberry-blonde hair framed his perfectly chiseled face. The most appealing of his features were his mischievous gray eyes. He tossed his head and his hair flashed golden and his eyes sparkled silver.

The Adonis noticed her appraisal, and a smirk took over his face. A smirk that immediately made Rory snap her mouth closed in disgust. For her, the only man who could smirk was the man she's in love with. Her love's smirks, that were infuriating, yet at the same time made her want to kiss him senseless. This other guy came nowhere close.

All three of the guys were wearing beige khakis, and forest green wife beaters. Their twelve-pack abs and impeccable pecks were clearly visible.

"Ma-may I h-help you?" Rory stuttered, still a little shell shocked by them.

"Yes, we have been hired to take you to your new apartment," the guy on the right said in an easy-go-lucky manner.

"Oh, okay. I guess. Um… Hold on one moment please, I… uh… I," Rory stuttered, and picked up her phone and pressed 'redial.'

"_Hayden," Chris's voice rang out loud and clear._

"Hi Dad," Rory sighed.

"_Uh-oh, I have been demoted to 'dad'? That is bad." Obviously Chris was joking, and he had a pretty good guess as to why she was calling. "Oh, you must have gotten the RAM boys. Lore would love them! I bribed the company to send you the three 'hottest' ones. I know, I am the coolest dad. Fo-shizzle!"_

"Fo-shizzle? Dad, never ever say that again. And 'RAM'? What does that even mean?" Rory asked clearly confused and baffled.

"_RAM: Ridiculously Awesome Movers. I thought you would know them, I got the company out of the official Yale Yellow book."_

"Okay, so the Jay Cutler doppelgangers aren't psycho killers?"

Loud laughter could be heard at the other end of the line. _"That was a good one kiddo. Be sure to tell your mother about that one. But anyway, yes those are the movers. They should show you to your fabulous new apartment, and then help you move in. Oh, and one of the men should have an envelope for you. They don't know what is in it. The contents should help you buy stuff for your new pad."_

"Pad, Dad? Wow that was… um… thanks for the apartment." Rory laughed, trying unsuccessfully to not laugh at her clueless father.

"_You are totally welcome, but seriously kiddo, you don't have to thank me. This is my job as your father. I rea –Uh oh!" _Suddenly the other line becomes slightly muffled, _"Gigi! Put your guinea pig down! Guinea pigs are not meant to be thrown! Uh, Rory? I have to go now, but let me know if you need anything. Love ya, bye!"_

"Yeah, I love you, too, Dad." Beep, Beep. Rory looked down at the phone and sighed. After gathering her composure for a moment, she looked back up at the guys standing in front of her. She put on her fake society voice and slipped into her society attitude.

"May we please go see my apartment now? It is a tad chilly in this hallway, and I don't want to catch a cold," Rory said, albeit a bit snobbishly. Colin would be so proud. The three movers nodded in unison, and Rory couldn't help but wonder if they had practiced that. The guy in the middle turned and started to walk away, and his two wingmen stepped aside and took up positions that encompassed her stuff, and most of the hallway, too.

Rory hurried down the stairs, careful no to go to fast, so that she wouldn't slip on the icy steps. As she scurried down the stairs, she couldn't help but hope that her new apartment had a heating system. Otherwise, she would need to invest in an iced ax to remove all the ice from her appendages.

XoXoXRoganXoXoX

Outside was the 'du-op group' was outside staring mischievously at the dark blue, almost black, stretch hummer limo idling on the curb. The mover opened the door for her and said, "Oh, and by the way, my name is Kevin."

Rory smiled at him good-naturedly and said, "It's nice to meet you." She climbed into the car, and watched as Kevin shut her door, and proceeded to walk around to the passenger seat, and get in next to the driver. As the car pulled away from the curb, a blast of heat hit Rory, and she let her head flop back on the abnormally comfortable seat.

After ten minutes in the car, Rory felt the car smoothly slide to a stop. She reached out to open the door, just as the driver opened the door for her. She smiled and thanked him. "My name is Benjamin, by the way, and I will be your driver for as long as you want me to be. Whenever you need a lift, just call this number," He explained, whilst handing her a navy blue card with little with stars all over it.

**Driver: Benjamin Smith**

**456 – 8870**

**Car owned by Rory Gilmore-Hayden**

**Blue Magic Inc.**

She nodded her head in acknowledgment at him, and followed Kevin into a plush and ritzy lobby, but not before looking up at the tall, ornate building, that appeared as if it was made out of marble. The doorman inside was so still, if she had just glance at him, she might have thought it was just a statue. The doorman held out one white gloved hand, and stared beseechingly at them. Kevin stepped forward toward the man, and she heard him say very quietly, "Al, that's Rory _Gilmore-Hayden_." A look of complete surprise spread over his face, and he turned to her and quickly put in, "My sincerest apologies, Miss. I was unaware of who you are, and I was just trying to protect the other inhabitants of the Taft Building." Rory quickly assured him everything was fine, after she saw the bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

They clambered into the elevator, and Kevin pressed the button to the twelfth floor. The intricate solid gold grills silently slid shut, and the elevator smoothly started its ascent. Mozart's _Sonata No. 16_ wafted out of some hidden speakers and Rory found herself humming the tune under her breath. Kevin chuckled, but the returned to watching the dial rotate from floor number to floor number.

The elevator bell chimed, and a voice announced, "Floor twelve, penthouse apartments." Rory started coughing, and Kevin looked at her inquiringly. "P-ent-thous-e a-part-ment-s?" He only nodded and proceeded down the hall.

XoXoXRoganXoXoX

The apartment was empty except for shiny silver appliances in the kitchen. Oh – and an enormous 70" flat screen TV. Got to love my dad. I turned around, and there was a little table right next to the front door. On it was a little black piece of plastic. My eyes widened as I picked up the card, and it said Rory Gilmore-Hayden. She carefully put it down on the table, and realized that Kevin was no longer in her apartment.

She closed the door behind her, and started walking to the elevator. As she pressed the button for the elevator, she heard another door close behind her. As she was about to walk into the elevator, a voice stopped her.

"_Ace?"_


End file.
